April Fools' Day
by Dreamland Dove
Summary: After learning from Daemon about April Fools' Day, Giotto decides to express his emotions and thoughts to a certain brunet, but it doesn't turn out like he had planned. G27 fluff


Hey people! I thought it'd be fun to make a one-shot April Fools' Day Special. So yeah, i made it! Hope you all enjoy it! Have a Happy and Fun April Fools' Day!

Summary: After learning from Daemon about April Fools' Day, Giotto decides to express his emotions and thoughts to a certain brunet, but it doesn't turn out like he had planned. G27 Fluff

**NOTICE: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

* * *

"So you're telling me that today everything you say means the opposite?" Giotto asked

"Nufufufu yes, indeed Primo" Daemon said with a smile "So if you're going to confess to Decimo then you have to say the exact opposite."

"I see... These holidays are weird but alright. I'll act by them" Giotto said with confidence.

Yes, today was the day that Giotto Vongola confesses his love to Sawada Tsunayoshi. He's loved Tsuna for quite some time now. He doesn't know when it started, but he knew his feelings were real. All of his guardians told him not to suppress his feelings for Tsuna, to just get it over with and confess to the brunet. It's not like Giotto didn't want to. It's just that Giotto was afraid that he would be rejected by Tsuna or that Tsuna would be disgusted by him or even worse hates him for his feelings. But today was the day he was going to confess. First day of a new month, a fresh new start, Giotto was going to confess right away but his mist guardian, Daemon, stopped him by saying what day it was today and how he wanted to help Giotto.

But that was far from the truth.

The real reason Daemon stopped Giotto was because he wanted to play a little prank on Giotto. April 1st is after all April Fools' Day. Yes, a day to play pranks on your friends or random people. He thought it would be fun to watch Giotto fail at his confession to Tsuna, so he told Giotto that on April 1st you must say everything and do the exact opposite, except for greetings.

"Alright here I go, wish me luck" Giotto said and became engulfed by Sky Flames

After Giotto left Daemon bursted out laughing, he was surprised that Giotto listened to him. He at least thought he would doubt him just a little, but he believed every word he said.

_'Primo must have been very nervous about the confession if he listened to me' Daemon _thought _'I wonder how it will turn out'_

Daemon had a very big smile on his face as he walked around inside the rings dimension. He was going to fully enjoy what was going to happen, but then G showed up.

"What did you do?" G said annoyed

"Whatever do you mean G?" Daemon said innocently

"Don't give me that! You have a creepy smile on your face! You did something!" G shouted

"Nufufufu let's just say that I gave Primo a little _advice_ for today's confession." Daemon said simply

"You what?" G said

"I'll give you a hint. What is today~" Daemon said and left

G stood there very confused on what Daemon meant.

_'Today... It's April 1st is it supposed to be anything?' _G thought _'Wait... April 1st...'_

Then it hit G. it was April Fools' Day. He had heard Lampo talking about it. April Fools' Day was a day where you play pranks and tricks on people.

_'Don't tell me that Melon-Head gave Giotto some stupid advice! Damn it! I got to stop Giotto!'_ G thought and disappeared with his Storm Flames

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi or Tsuna was currently in a daze. He doesn't know why but today he started to think about the one he loved most. He thought of Vongola Primo. Some people may think that Tsuna was still in love with Kyoko, but that was far from the truth. After coming back from the future his love for Kyoko started to die off and was replaced by the love for his ancestor. It started by the fact that Primo never demanded anything of him. He was always kind to him and he even helped him grow and become stronger. He enjoyed his time with his ancestor even when it was only for a short time and now he is currently thinking of Primo while he's walking home with his friends Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"Judaime, is something wrong?" Gokudera asked worried

"Huh? What?" Tsuna said coming back to reality "Sorry, yes I'm fine just thinking of something."

"What are you thinking about Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked "Are you thinking about him?~"

"Y-yeah" Tsuna blushed

Yeah, the only ones who know about Tsuna's crush on Giotto are his two best friends Yamamoto and Gokudera. They were actually the only two people who would care and not tell anyone. Hibari wouldn't care, Ryohei would probably yell it out everywhere, Chrome's mind and thoughts were connected to Mukuro and Tsuna didn't want that illusionist to know so that was out of the question, and Lambo wouldn't know what was going on and he would probably tell the whole world. So the only two people he could tell were Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Hey! Baseball-idiot, don't get so friendly with Judaime and spot asking about his personally thoughts!" Gokudera shouted

"Ma, ma Gokudera I was just wonder-" Yamamoto was cut off by a large group of Sky Flames.

Once the flames disappeared, it revealed Giotto.

"Primo?" Tsuna called confused on why his ancestor was in front of him

Giotto took a deep breathe _'Here I go.'_

Then a burst of Storm Flame appeared "Giotto! Stop!"

But it was too late because Giotto opened his eyes and glared at Tsuna "Deicmo, you are the most annoying intolerable person I have ever met. The way you are around your famiglia is very disgraceful. You bring me shame. With that said I bet you know my feelings for you. I hate you." Giotto finished and closed his eyes

_(What Giotto actually meant: Decimo, you are the most adorable and respectable person I know. The way you are around you famiglia is very honorable. You bring me great happiness and pride. With that said I bet you know my feelings for you. I love you.)_

_'I said it. Though it does hurt me to say these things, I'm sure Decimo can tell that I love him by the meaning being the exact opposite.' _Giotto thought and opened his eyes hoping to see Tsuna smiling or happy, but what he saw broke his heart. Tsuna was crying.

"D-do you r-really t-think t-that? P-Primo?" Tsuna sobbed

"E-Eh?"

"I'm s-sorry..." Tsuna said and ran past Giotto to hurry to his house. Leaving a dumbfounded Giotto, a furious Gokudera, a shocked Yamamoto, and a shocked and irritated G, irritated because he didn't make it in time and by the fact that Gokudera looked like he was going to kill a certain blonde.

_'This is a joke, right? Does he really hate me so much?'_ Tsuna thought as he ran home _'Why did he always act so nice to me before? Was it all just a lie?'_

Tsuna kept running with eyes filled with tears. He continued to run until he was at his house where he quickly entered, locked the door, ran to his room, locked his room's door, and jumped on his bed. He stuffed his face into his pillow and continued to sob like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

~Meanwhile with the others~

Giotto messed up. How he could tell is that the person he loved ran away from him and that his right-hand man G is currently trying to keep the tenth generation's storm and right-hand man from attacking him. The rain guardian was currently still a little shocked on what happened so he did nothing but just stared into space.

"You bastard! How could you say that to Judaime?!" Gokudera yelled "I don't care if you are the founder! I'll kill you!"

"Calm down brat! He didn't mean what he said! He was given wrong information!" G shouted back

"Wrong information?" Yamamoto said snapping out of his trance like state "What type of information?"

"Well... Before I came here... Daemon gave me some advice about today. He said that today I'm supposed to speak and act the opposite from what I mean because of today's holiday." Giotto explained

"Today's holiday? Oh! You mean April Fools' Day." Yamamoto said "You don't do the opposite of what you mean today, Primo, you play pranks on people you know."

"Eh? Play pranks..." Giotto grits his teeth and a dark aura surrounded him "I'm going to kill Daemon for this."

"Don't worry Giotto; I'll help you with that." G said finally being able to stop restricting the other storm guardian, who also finally calmed down.

"Hurting your stupid mist guardian won't do any good right now, Primo." Gokudera said still a tiny bit mad at Giotto "Right now you must make Judaime happy again. Though it was a prank, it's still your fault."

"That's right! I should apologize to Decimo. I hope he's not mad at me." Giotto said

"He's more sad than mad at you idiot, now hurry up and go to him already!" G ordered

"Right" Giotto said and became engulfed by Sky Flames before disappearing.

* * *

~Back to Tsuna's room~

Tsuna moved from his previous position of lying down on the bed to sitting down, knees to his chest, He was still crying from Giotto's previous rejection. It was because of his crying that Tsuna didn't notice a burst of Sky Flame appear a few seconds later.

Once the flames died down Giotto took a look at his descendent and love. He was very heart broken that he caused Tsuna to become very sad. He knew what he had to do.

"D-Decimo?" Giotto called

Tsuna froze _'What's he going to now? Is he going to yell at me again?' _Tsuna thought not moving from his spot _'I don't want that... Maybe he'll just go away...'_

Giotto didn't know what to do. Tsuna wasn't responding to him, nor was he giving him any attention of any sorts. What can he do to make everything right again, when the person won't even look at you? He decided to try one more time.

"Decimo, please don't ignore me. Please look up" Giotto said softly "I hate seeing you depressed."

"I-it's... I-it's not l-like... y-you care a-anyway..." Tsuna whispered softly "Y-you hate me ..."

Tsuna may have whispered it but Giotto heard it loud and clear. It pained him.

"No, you have it wrong Decimo. I don't hate you. I was tricked, more like pranked, so please believe me." Giotto explained

"Tricked?" Tsuna said and hesitantly looked up. That was when Tsuna saw that Giotto had an apologetic, pained, and sad expression. Seeing Giotto with that expression, he decided that it wouldn't be so bad to hear his explanation.

"O-okay, I'll listen." Tsuna replied

Giotto's face brightened up a little. He then wasted no time to explaining what happened. He explained about Daemon telling him that today he was supposed to say and do the exact opposite to what he was going to do and say. After he finished explaining, he silently waited to hear what Tsuna was going to say. He expected Tsuna to do many things, but what he did surprised him.

Tsuna bursted out laughing.

Tsuna covered his mouth trying to muffle the laughs but fail. His laughs resonated through the room. It made Giotto happy that Tsuna wasn't sad and crying anymore, but he couldn't deny that it made him a tiny bit annoyed that his descendent looks like he's laughing at him.

"What are you laughing at?" Giotto said and gave a half pouted

Tsuna just waved his hand in the air signaling it's nothing, but continued to laugh. Giotto sighed but smiled at the sound of Tsuna's laughter. It took a while for Tsuna to calm down from his laughter, but once he did he smiled at Giotto.

"I'm surprised though, Primo; I never thought anyone could trick you." Tsuna said

"Well if you were as nervous as I was then you would be tricked easily" Giotto replied

"What were you nervous about?" Tsuna asked

"I was going to confess to you" Giotto said without hesitation or embarrassment

Tsuna, on the other hand, blushed "Y-you were what?"

"Like I said, I was going to confess to you, Decimo" Giotto took a deep breath and got closer to Tsuna. He then cupped his cheek "I love you, Decimo. I don't care if I am your ancestor. I still love you."

"I-I-I...um...y-y-you...umm..." Tsuna looked around trying to hide his shyness and trying to find the right words, but fail miserably.

Giotto chuckled, Tsuna looked so cute when he was shy, and especially with the small blush on his face "It's alright, Decimo. You don't need to reply to my confession. I just wanted to let you know that's all. So I won't have to bottle up my emotions anymore." Giotto distanced himself from Tsuna "Well, I guess I should go now. Arrivederci"

Giotto was about to leave if it wasn't for Tsuna stopping him.

"Primo please don't go. Can't you stay a little longer?" Tsuna pleaded as he stood up from his bed

"Do you have a reason for me to stay?" Giotto asked

Tsuna blushed "Um...I just thought that maybe we could talk a bit more. After all I like your company, Primo. It's very warm and welcoming. It makes me happy."

Giotto smiled "Does that mean you like me too, Decimo?"

Tsuna blushed a bit darker "Umm... Y-yes, I do like you." Tsuna answered "More than a grandpa or family member actually."

Giotto smile grew wider "Then, would you like to be my lover, Decimo? Sense we both like each other more than family."

"E-eh? L-L-Lover?!" Tsuna said loudly

"Yes, lover" Giotto replied as he went closer to Tsuna and hugged him tightly, burying his head in Tsuna's surprisingly fluffy hair "So, what's your answer?"

Tsuna nodded his head after a while, thinking that if he tried to speak he would stutter too much.

"But...um...could you call me Tsunayoshi or Tsuna instead of Decimo?" Tsuna asked

Giotto smiled "Okay Tsunayoshi, but you have to call me Giotto instead of Primo."

"Alright, G-Giotto" Tsuna said as embarrassed from calling Giotto by this name.

After calming down they stayed in each other's arms, enjoying the others presence.

* * *

Short Omake:

"Nufufufu looks like everything turned out fine." Daemon said as he and the first generation guardians watched Giotto and Tsuna from the Ring Dimension.

"After you tried to ruin it, Daemon" G said with a glare "And what was that about anyway?"

"It was for my entertainment and to spice things up." Daemon simply answered "A normal confession would be boring. This way makes it more memorable."

"Memorable my ass! You almost ruined Giotto's relationship with Decimo!" G shouted starting to get annoyed

"Ma, ma, G, though Daemon did almost ruin it. He did kind of help. I mean look Giotto wasn't that nervous when he confessed and it did turn out well." Asari said trying to calm G down

"Tch, fine, but do anything to hurt Giotto again, I'll kill you." G threatened

"Nufufufu sorry to burst your bubble Pinky, but I'm already dead." Daemon resorted "So if I ever do something bad to Primo, you can't do a thing."

That comment was all it took for G to lose it and go into a fit of rage. While G and Daemon were fighting the other guardians were chatting about Giotto and Tsuna's new relationship.

"So how do you think it'll turn out?" Asari asked

"Which one, G's and Daemon's fight, or Tsuna's and Giotto's relationship?" Lampo asked

"Giotto's and Tsuna's new relationship, we all know how their fight's going to end" Asari answered as they heard explosions from the other two "It's a good thing nothing in here can be destroyed."

"No kidding" Lampo replied "For the other two's relationship I think it's be just fine."

"I agree to the extreme." Knuckle said "Because they both love each other, I know it'll turnout fine."

"What about you Alaude?" Asari asked

"I don't care, but if that omnivore steps out of line. I'll arrest him" Alaude replied while swinging his handcuffs

"But Alaude where would you arrest him to? You don't really have a jail cell here." Lampo pointed out

"Shut up, green-headed herbivore." Alaude said as he glared at Lampo and walked away.

"Did I win that?" Lampo asked

"Maybe or Alaude just forfeited." Asari said

"But wouldn't that mean that Lampo still won?" Knuckle asked

"Haha I guess so." Asari said and patted Lampo on the back "Good job, Lampo"

"Yay! Now let's eat some cake" Lampo said as he walked away with Knuckles and Asari following behind, totally forgetting two other people still fighting to the death.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed that small omake and story! The omake was just random things i thought of. Bye!~


End file.
